


С однострочников

by torri_jirou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Humor, fandom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Истории, которые я выкладывала на Bleach-one-string-fest. Смешные и грустные.





	1. Бличерадости

**Ямамото/Унохана. Знакомство, незапамятные времена до создания Готея**  
  
В тех редких случаях, когда Унохана-сан была вынуждена повторять свои распоряжения дважды, мало кто в Готей 13 мог после ее слов сохранить душевное спокойствие.Только старик Гэнрюсай, пряча усмешку в усы, снисходительно смотрел на несчастных посмевших возражать капитану четвертого отряда.  
Может быть потому, что он помнил ее молоденькой девчонкой, которая носила дорогое фурисоде как бедняки простую рубашку, которая выскальзывала тайком за высокие ворота родительской усадьбы и бегала на свидания в Руконгай. Помнил ее легкомысленную и веселую, с растрепавшейся прической, утопившую гэта в ручье.  
И все же, глядя как бледнеют капитаны, услышав ласковое «пожалуйста», как офицеры в холодном поту и на подкашивающихся ногах уходят выполнять – нет, нет, никаких приказов, что вы – просьбу капитана Уноханы, в такие минуты Ямамото переставал жалеть, что в те годы она бегала на свидания не к нему.  
  
**Юмичика/Унохана. "До сих пор не понимаю" — "А надо ли?"**  
  
Капитан Унохана ко всем шинигами относилась как к детям и даже многих капитанов не могла считать взрослыми. В этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь сколько столетий она была на своем посту, нянчилась в больными и ранеными, лечила, успокаивала, подбадривала, внушала надежду. Да и как иначе относиться к суровому воину, если прекрасно помнишь его робким и неуклюжим курсантом, попавшим в госпиталь после неудачного использования кидо…  
Капитан Унохана гордилась успехами своих «детей», переживала их неудачи, молча посмеивалась над их глупостями. Но иногда она испытывала желание дать хорошего подзатыльника особенно непутевым отпрыскам. Вот как сейчас.  
Курсант Аясегава Юмичика понурившись сидел на скамье.  
\- А что если… может мне в двенадцатый отряд обратиться? У них… технологии.  
Рецу призвала на помощь все свое терпение.  
\- До сих пор не понимаю. А надо ли?  
\- Они все время отлетают и теряются, - по-прежнему уныло сказал Юмичика, - А если привить настоящие перья, то будет всегда красиво.  
Правильнее всего было бы сделать глупому мальчишке серьезный выговор и отправить восвояси, но Унохана его вдруг пожалела. К тому же, что если он и правда до Маюри доберется…  
\- Но с настоящими тебе будет неудобно спать, Аясегава-кун, - попыталась отговорить курсанта от опрометчивого поступка Унохана.  
\- Это ничего, - уверенно ответил тот, - Красота требует жертв!  
Красота значит… Придется зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Аясегава-кун, - осторожно начала Унохана, - а ведь настоящие перья тоже могут сломаться. В какой-нибудь битве, например. И тебе придется долго ждать, когда они снова отрастут.  
Юмичика посмотрел на нее ошарашено и даже со страхом, кажется, такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Чтобы закрепить успех, Рецу продолжила:  
\- А потом, если вдруг ты придумаешь что-то еще более красивое, чем эти перья, то изменить ведь уже будет ничего нельзя…  
\- Я понял, Унохана-сан, большое спасибо, Унохана-сан! – Юмичика пулей выскочил за дверь.  
Унохана вздохнула и улыбнулась, глупый он еще и молодой, но обещает стать хорошим бойцом.  
  
**Ячиру, Бьякуя.  Ловить карпов в пруду. "Что ты орёшь! Ты мне так всю рыбу распугаешь!"Н**  
  
Просыпаться не вовремя всегда неприятно. Но если просыпаешься на рассвете, от звуков похожих на страдания кошки пытающейся слезть с дерева, то даже словами не передать как это ужасно.  
Бьякуя сначала так и подумал – кто-то мучает кошку. Потом засомневался – кошка сама кого хочешь замучает.  
Тогда он осторожно проверил реяцу. Так и есть! Мелкое пронырливое недоразумение с волосами цвета той гадости, которую Абараи недавно притащил с грунта и теперь постоянно жевал, время от времени выдувая пузыри. Ангел-хранитель одиннадцатого отряда, как однажды приторно выразился Укитаке, и головная боль для всех остальных. Какого меноса она делает в поместье?!  
Разумеется, никто из слуг не осмелился попросить ее вести себя потише, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выгнать.  
Бьякуя оделся и, осторожно сдвинув седзе, вышел в сад. Кошачьи страдания сразу стали громче и к ним прибавился какой-то плеск. Полностью скрыв реяцу, медленными, крадущимися шагами Кучики направился в сторону странных звуков.  
Сначала он передвигался в тени деревьев, а потом пошел напрямую.  
Ячиру сидела на мостике через пруд, шлепала по воде босыми пятками и распевала детскую считалочку: «Инжир, морковка, перец, гриб…». Мелодия и ритм ее не волновали, как и спокойный сон окружающих. Рядом с ней в глубоком ведре лениво кружили золотые карпы. Особо редкая и ценная порода, выведенная специально по заказу главы клана Кучики, правившего пятьсот лет назад.  
После минутной борьбы с собой Бьякуя отверг возможность надеть это самое ведро прямо на голову неуемной охотнице за чужими рыбами. Вместо этого он наклонился и тихо сказал в розовый затылок:  
\- Бу.  
В ту же секунду окрестности огласил редкий по красоте и силе вопль, удочка просвистела в миллиметре от уха Бьякуи, а лейтенант одиннадцатого отряда вскочила на перила мостика, топнула ногой и сердито закричала:  
\- Что ты орёшь! Ты мне так всю рыбу распугаешь!  
  
**Бьякуя. Усталость, депрессия, неожиданное решение**  
  
Вот уже который день Бьякуя вставал по утрам с чувством, что каким-то странным образом Кире удалось коснуться его меча своим Вабиске, что Иккаку скинул ему на плечи свой банкай, а Маюри впрыснул в кровь парализующий и снотворный яд.  
Выспаться не получалось.  
Едва Бьякуя касался подушки, в голову тут же начинали лезть воспоминания о неприятностях прошедшего дня. А потом предыдущего. И дня перед этим. К утру он вспоминал свой первый проигранный поединок и особенно язвительную шутку, сказанную Йоруичи сто пятьдесят три года назад.  
Вечер посвященный отдыху, любованию луной и дегустации изысканнейшего сорта саке, принес наутро тяжелейшее похмелье, как после самого дешевого пойла.  
Тренировки не помогали.  
Горячие источники тоже.  
Неудивительно, что подчиненные ходили бледными копиями своего капитана, разговаривали шепотом и считали за счастье получить командировку даже в 80-й квартал Руконгая. Шинигами из других отрядов исчезали со скоростью мысли едва почуяв реяцу Кучики.  
Бьякуя возвращался с совета капитанов в отвратительном настроении. Унохана посоветовала ему отдохнуть, сказала что-то о депрессии. Это же слово ввернул вчера в разговор Абараи и тоже намекал об отдыхе и смене обстановки. Нахватался на грунте умных слов и решил, что может давать советы главе клана. Надо будет отчитать лейтенанта и запретить отряду частые вылазки в Генсей, это плохо сказывается на дисциплине.  
На счастье Ренджи, его не было в кабинете.  
От сквозняка со стола взметнулись несколько листов бумаги, зашелестели страницы тетрадей с отчетами. Бьякуя поймал листки в воздухе. Еще один повод сделать выговор – за бардак на рабочем месте.  
Кучики отнес бумаги на стол, собрался отойти и вдруг заметил в раскрытой тетради странную таблицу. Несколько квадратов поделенных на 9 секций с клетками и беспорядочно разбросанными по ним цифрами.  
Что это – какой-то шифр? Новый график тренировок или увольнительных? Ведомости материального обеспечения отряда?  
Вверху каждой страницы были надписаны легкомысленные призывы заполнить все как можно быстрее и выиграть приз, но этому Бьякуя не удивлялся – Сасакибэ в последнее время увлекся нетрадиционными методами мотивации личного состава.  
Ренджи точно заслужил выговор – давно должен был сделать и отдать. Бьякуя нахмурился и внимательнее вгляделся в таблицу. Понять принцип оказалось несложно. Что ж, стоит подать пример нерадивому подчиненному. Первый квадрат Кучики заполнил за пару минут, второй даже быстрее. А на следующей странице застрял почти на полчаса. Справившись, он с удовольствием потянулся, бросил довольный взгляд в окно и с новым азартом углубился в таблицу.  
\- Кхм... Капитан?  
Бьякуя поднял голову. Ренджи стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, но смотрел с каким-то недоумением во взгляде.  
\- А, лейтенант Абараи. Где вы были?!  
\- Проводил тренировку с отрядом, капитан.  
Абараи по прежнему странно смотрел и Бьякуя вспомнил, что собирался устроить ему выговор, но передумал. Впервые за последнюю неделю он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Так хорошо, что не хотелось никого ругать и отчитывать.  
\- Хорошо, можете быть свободны, я сам здесь закончу.  
\- Капитан Кучики, могу я попросить у вас увольнительную на грунт? - спросил Ренджи.  
Своего мнения о вылазках в Генсей Бьякуя не изменил, но снизошел до вопроса.  
\- Зачем?  
\- У Хинамори-тян скоро день рожденья. Она хотела в подарок сборник судоку.  
\- Хорошо, идите. Но это последний раз, когда я выполняю вашу работу.


	2. Бличегрусти

**Гин/Рангику. Руконгай. Найти раненого белого кролика**  
  
\- Слишком маленький. Шкура да кости, мяса на двоих еле хватит.  
Белый крольчонок, будто догадавшись о чем идет речь, еще сильнее вжался в ствол дерева. Из разодранного уха на шкурку текла кровь, в красных глазах застыл ужас.  
Мацумото укоризненно покачала головой.  
\- Гин, Гин, зачем ты такое говоришь! Как можно хотеть съесть такого детеныша? Смотри, он же раненный и совсем беспомощный.  
Рангику медленно протянула руку – зверек затрясся, но не сделал попытки убежать. Тогда она взяла его в руки и стала баюкать.  
\- Ах, ты, мой маленький!  
\- Они кусаются, кстати. Очень больно. И, вообще, коварные твари. – Гин смотрел на идиллию со странной смесью неодобрения и любопытства.  
\- Ну, конечно же, ты меня не укусишь, правда? – Рангику теперь разговаривала только с крольчонком. – Ты этого дурака не слушай, он тебе завидует просто. Ты ведь такой пушистый и милый, а он – нет.  
Гин тихо фыркнул.  
\- Даааа. - протянула Мацумото капризно, - Завидует. И ревнует. Потому что ты мне больше, чем он нравишься.  
Она коротко взглянула на Ичимару и показала язык.  
\- Вот возьму и назову его Гином!  
Не отвечая на шутку, он огляделся.  
\- Пойдем уже отсюда, стемнеет скоро.  
И пошел в сторону видневшейся за деревьями опушки. Мацумото поспешила за ним, устроив крольчонка на сгибе локтя. Кровь из его уха уже не текла.  
Через три дня, окончательно поправившись, кролик сбежал, напоследок укусив Рангику за палец.  
  
**Тоширо/Хинамори. "Момо, ты умеешь петь?"**  
  
\- Момо, ты умеешь петь?  
Тоширо никогда не мог понять, зачем все спрашивают, ведь ответ и так ясен, надо только немного прислушаться.  
Сам он познакомился с голосом Хинамори раньше, чем с ней самой. Брел по дну оврага, оскальзываясь на скользких корнях, и вдруг услышал где-то наверху детскую песенку. Так он выбрался из оврага, вышел из леса, так нашел семью.  
Момо редко пела в полный голос, но все время что-то напевала, мурлыкала тихонечко, нашептывала слова любимых песен или просто улыбалась звучащей в душе музыке. Она даже заклинания кидо произносила как-то по-особенному, напевно и мелодично. Казалось, еще немного и они, в самом деле, польются песней.  
И даже лейтенантская должность ее не сильно изменила. Да, при капитане она стеснялась, а перед подчиненными боялась показаться легкомысленной, но в одиночестве и наедине с друзьями оставалась все той же певуньей Хинамори.  
А теперь… теперь… Слушая теперь ее короткие, безразличные ответы, редкие фразы, которых и десятка за неделю не набиралось, Тоширо безумно хотелось взять ее за плечи, встряхнуть хорошенько, и закричать:  
\- Момо, ты же умеешь петь!


	3. Фандомные радости

**Т33-42 Ичиго/Айзен. Дружески отмечать окончание Блича. "Ой, да ладно, кто из нас был более пафосным - это ещё посмотреть надо!"**  
  
На нижний уровень подземной тюрьмы Общества Душ Ичиго спускался со своим неизменным хмурым выражением лица.  
Он проходил, а охранники за его спиной начинали обсуждать зачем все-таки временный шинигами так часто навещает Айзена: глумится над беспомощным пленником или ведет душеспасительные беседы, переманивая на светлую сторону. В конце концов, они приходили к выводу, что первое не слишком сильно отличается от второго. Скучная у охранников работа, что тут скажешь...  
В своей камере Айзен был, как всегда, скован и спеленут до кончиков пальцев. Но даже в виде черной мумии, он умудрялся демонстрировать свое превосходство и презрение к окружающему миру.  
Ичиго глянул на него и проворчал:  
\- Кончай прикидываться. Это я.  
В тот же миг ремни, оплетающие кресло, растаяли без следа. Айзен с удовольствием потянулся.  
\- Что так долго?  
\- Соскучился что ли? – ехидно поинтересовался Ичиго в свою очередь.  
\- Шея затекла.  
\- Тогда слезай, блин, прогуляешься. Я что, разливать в воздухе должен?  
Как ни странно, Айзен послушно встал и принялся медленно прохаживаться вокруг, пока Ичиго расстилал на сидении «Вестник Сейрейтея», доставал из-за пазухи плоскую фляжку и водружал рядом с ней припрятанные под «троном» стаканы. Тут же возле них появились два соленых огурца.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Айзен пожал плечами.  
\- Иллюзия, конечно. Но хрустят как настоящие.  
\- Сойдет, - кивнул Ичиго.  
Он разлил по стаканам, Айзен подошел ближе.  
\- Ну, за что пьем сегодня?  
\- Аниме закончилось.  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Да точно.  
Бывший повелитель Уко Мундо всплеснул руками, побледнел, покраснел, снова всплеснул руками, сделал три круга по камере и наконец сумел выразить эмоции вербально:  
\- Да это ж охуеть!  
Ичиго кивнул, сунул ему в руки полный стакан, стукнул по нему своим и коротко подытожил:  
\- Кампай.  
Айзен махнул залпом, хрустнул огурцом, и в руке у него тотчас оказался полный стакан.  
\- Кампай.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь! Это не просто «кампай». Это значит, я наконец-то теперь могу свалить отсюда по тихому и никто не спохватится. Никто! Не надо будет придумывать хитрые планы побега, плести интриги, заговоры и гнать очередную чушь про мировое господство...  
\- А мне будет тебя не хватать, - сказал Ичиго. - Особенно твоего пафоса.  
\- Ой, да ладно, кто из нас был более пафосным - это ещё посмотреть надо! - фыркнул Айзен. - Ты лучше наливай.  
\- Да как скажешь, - не стал спорить Ичиго, разливая остатки. - Ну, давай за тебя что ли... Чем думаешь заняться-то?  
\- Как чем? Поеду на конкурс иллюзионистов. Десять лет об этом мечтал!  
И на нижнем уровне подземной тюрьмы Общества Душ на два голоса грянуло:  
\- Кампай!

  
  
**B01-06 Стюардессы бличефандома. Отряхивать грязь, спорить, кого чаще выкапывали.  
**  
*Свист ветра. Шум прибоя. Шорох шагов по песку*  
\- Ну что, здесь?  
\- Кажется здесь.  
\- Раскапываем.  
*Мерные удары. Скрип песка по железу*  
\- Черт, помоги…  
\- Тяжелая, блин.  
\- Ох, ё! Да их тут двое.  
\- Ааа, ясно. Это Ичихимы с Ичируками. Видишь, как в глотку друг другу вцепились.  
\- Брр… Смотреть страшно. Даже не поймешь, кто здесь кто.  
\- Да это-то просто: вот та рыжаям – Ичихиме, а рыже-черная – Ичируки.  
\- Ясно. Ладно, закапываем. Это не то.  
*Шорох песка. Мерные удары. Шаги*  
\- Пойдем, под пальмой посмотрим, я помню, там кто-то лежал.  
\- Нет, там Рукия-стерва, ее только недавно откапывали. Не хочу пока.  
\- Тогда можно еще у обломков посмотреть…  
\- Пошли.  
\- Ай! Уй! Чергхммм! Тьфу-тьфу-блин-тьфу!  
\- Под ноги смотреть надо, балда.  
\- А какого… тьфу… Какого черта она под ногами валяется?!  
\- Так это же Манга-Против-Аниме. Ее не часто трогают, но никогда глубоко не закапывают, только песочком присыпают.  
\- Ну и зря.  
\- Ладно, не ной, пошли дальше, если тебе эта не нужна.  
*Шаги. Скрежет железа. Тяжелое дыхание. Пыхтенье*  
\- Уф, глубоко как…  
\- Поднажми.  
*Восхищенные вздохи*  
\- Ой! Какая лапочка!  
\- Ну да. С Тяжелым-Детством-Айзена обычно бережно обращаются.  
\- Уииии! Какая миленькая, какая трогательная! И такая маленькая. Может, оставим ее себе?..  
\- Менос с тобой, ты что – она же вырастет!  
\- Ну, давай-давай-давай оставим. Пожааааалуйста!  
\- Хватит разврата! Кому сказано – закапывай. А я пойду вон там проверю.  
*Всхлипы. Скрежет. Шорохи. Шаги*  
\- Я все. Ты как тут, кого нашел?  
\- Сейчас узнаем, помоги-ка…  
*Сдавленный вопль ужаса*  
\- Мамочка! Кто это?! Что это?!  
\- Бьякуя, ясен кн… пень.  
\- За что ее так?! И почему она такая… обмороженная и увядшая?  
\- Что ж ты хочешь, с ней не церемонятся. Чем глубже зарывают, тем чаще откапывают. Чем чаще откапывают, тем глубже зарывают. Да и в промежутке в покое не оставляют.  
\- Я не могу на это смотреть. Меня сейчас вырвет.  
\- Ну… Можно задержать дыхание и закрыть глаза…  
\- Нет. Ни за что.  
\- Так кого тебе надо-то?!  
\- Хочу Права-И-Обязанности-Авторов.  
\- Блиииин, ну ты… Нельзя было сразу сказать?! Ее давно уже озлобленные беты себе забрали. Это на другом острове совсем.  
\- Ну и что. Хочу ее.  
\- Хрен с тобой, ладно. Только Бьякую закопаем.  
\- Да пусть лежит, все равно за ней скоро придут.  
*Свист ветра. Скрип уключин. Плеск весел*


End file.
